


The Three Facts of High School

by shooponthemoon



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bad Boys, Crush at First Sight, Fights, First Kiss, First Meetings, Friendship, M/M, Minor Injuries, Minor Violence, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-10 22:31:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4410284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shooponthemoon/pseuds/shooponthemoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: High school AU where Aomine is a badass whom everyone in school fears, and Kagami has a crush on him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Three Facts of High School

**Author's Note:**

> I got a good flash of inspiration so I was able to do this one quickly haha, and it's actually... quite long XD
> 
> see end notes for details about the crossover fic giveaway that I'm doing!  
> enjoy! ^u^

Kagami had only been at his new high school for a couple of months, but there were three things he already knew as fact: the cafeteria’s food was horrible, Japanese classes were much harder than he remembered, and Aomine Daiki was a guy to be avoided at all costs.

The first problem had a simple solution: Kagami opted out of buying lunches at school and instead packed his own bento every morning so he could have a delicious meal in more Kagami-like portions. The second solution was less pleasant, but still necessary: study, study, and study.

The third problem was a bit more difficult to tackle. Aomine was a tall, badass-type guy whose glares turned anyone into a stuttering wimp. He was lazy and skipped class all the time, but got away with it because all the teachers were afraid of him. Every week there were new rumours flying around about people he had beaten up over the weekend, sometimes about guys from other schools, and sometimes even about guys from their own high school who would show up bruised and battered the next Monday and would wilt at the sight of the blue-haired boy.

The problem for Kagami was that he _couldn’t_ avoid Aomine—or more like, he didn’t _want_ to. Ever since the first time he spotted those deep blue eyes, he’s been inexplicably mesmerized, and for the most part, the redhead had been completely unaffected by the menacing aura that the tanned teen gave out.

In general, being in Aomine’s vicinity was quite entertaining for Kagami: the way everyone flinched when he deigned to show up to class and throw himself into his chair; the cheesy, action-movie-villain-like lines he spat out every time someone tried to challenge him to a fight; but mostly, the way he seemed just as utterly lost as Kagami when it came to schoolwork. The redhead doubted anybody else had noticed, but the way Aomine squinted at his books—when he bothered to open them—as if he wanted to rip them to shreds for being too confusing, well… that look was very familiar to Kagami, since he did the exact same thing every day.

What sealed the deal and plunged him straight into crush territory was when Kagami was walking home late after a detention (for falling asleep in class, again) and came across a basketball court where a lone figure was shooting hoops by himself.

Kagami absolutely _adored_ basketball, but their school didn’t have a team so he didn’t have a chance to play regularly. He rushed over to the court to ask if he could join in when the other turned around, and Kagami finally noticed that he had walked up to none other than Aomine Daiki.

“The fuck do you want?” he growled, ball tucked under his arm as he glared at the redhead.

“To play! Wanna go against me, one-on-one? It’s gotta be better than playing alone,” Kagami replied with a tentative smile.

“Nah, I’ll pass. Get out of here before I decide to punch those stupid eyebrows off your face,” the blue-haired teen said, emotion suddenly leaving his face as he adopted a bored expression and turned back to the hoop.

“What? Come on, I’m good! You won’t be bored, I promise!” Seeing no reaction, Kagami decided to try and push his buttons. If Aomine was even anywhere close to being as competitive as he was about basketball, he was sure it would work.

“Tch, I bet you’re just too afraid to lose. Your loss, I guess,” he said with a slightly dramatic sigh, before turning away and slowly walking towards the exit of the court. It took only seconds to get the reaction he wanted.

“Who the FUCK do you think you are?” Aomine hissed, almost spitting with rage as he advanced on Kagami. “Do you know who I am, bastard? Challenge fucking accepted so I can beat your ass into the ground, asshole!”

Kagami simply dropped his school bag, removed his jacket and tie and gave Aomine an ear-splitting grin.

“Oh, you’re on!”

~~~

Two hours later the victory was still undecided, though by this point both boys were so exhausted that they kept loosing track of the score and stopping to bicker about it every five minutes. They were in the middle of one of these arguments when a voice rang out on the court, interrupting them both.

“DAI-CHAN!”

Both their heads whipped towards the source of the voice, Kagami surprised to see a beautiful pink-haired girl waving at them enthusiastically as she ran over. Glancing back at Aomine, he felt his heart skip a beat when he saw the first even genuine smile gracing his features, and Kagami almost swooned at how handsome he looked when he was happy.

“Satsuki! You’re back! I didn’t know you were visiting this weekend!”

“I wanted to surprise you guys! Haha!” she said happily, latching onto the blue-haired teen’s arm in a semblance of a hug. Just as suddenly as she had arrived, she turned her attention to Kagami, making him shiver with apprehension as her eyes surveyed him from head to toe. “Who’s this? A new friend? Dai-chan! Did you make a friend!” she squealed.

“Sh-shut up, Satsuki! He’s not my friend!” Aomine almost shouted, turning a lovely shade of red.

“My name is Kagami; I’m Aomine’s classmate,” Kagami began, giving the girl a slight bow. “I just moved back to Japan from America so I haven’t been around long, I haven’t really met many people yet.”

“America!? Oh! How I’d love to go shopping there!” Satsuki sighed dreamily.

“I guess there’s nice stuff… I don’t really shop for much. But it’s easier to find shoes in my size, that’s for sure,” Kagami said, smiling. He didn’t quite know who she was to Aomine, but Kagami was already starting to like her. “Are you, um, Aomine’s girlfriend?”

The look of shock on Aomine’s face was priceless, just like the look of absolute disgust that followed as he shoved the pink-haired girl from his arm, shaking it off as if she had contaminated him by her touch.

“NO! What? Gross!” he exclaimed, and Satsuki started to laugh.

“I’m his sister,” she explained. “Well, step-sister really, which explains why we don’t look anything alike. I’m just visiting from university with my boyfriend.”

“Boyfriend? Wait, Tetsu’s here?” asked Aomine as he glanced around.

“I’ve been here the entire time, Aomine-kun,” said a quiet voice beside him, making both Aomine and Kagami jump in fright.

“Shit, Tetsu! I told you to stop fucking doing that!” Aomine growled at the short, light-blue-haired guy who was giving him an unimpressed look. Aomine suddenly doubled over in pain as the guy landed a well-aimed hit to his side.

“Aomine-kun, please watch your language. Also, we should return home to help your mother prepare supper,” he said, before turning to Kagami and giving him a slight bow. “Kuroko Tetsuya, pleased to meet you.”

“Kagami Taiga, same here.”

“Well then!” exclaimed Satsuki, clapping her hands together. “Let’s go, Dai-chan! Time to eat! And help Kagamin carry his stuff, will you?”

“Kagamin?” muttered the redhead, confused.

“What? Why should I? It’s his stuff.”

“Because that’s what friends do! And Kagamin is invited to supper because I say so, so the least you could do is be a good host!” she said with an air of finality. She took her boyfriend’s hand in hers and they started walking away, prompting the two teens to hurry and gather Kagami’s things lest they be left behind.

“You’re not even my friend,” Aomine grumbled as he tossed Kagami’s bag over his shoulder. The redhead’s heart sank at those words, but he didn’t let himself lose hope; he was finally getting to see this new side of Aomine, and he was sure there was a way to crack that façade he put up and climb his way into his heart.

~~~

“Holy shit! Mom! Are you ok?”

The second they had walked through the door, a loud thud followed by a crash had been heard from inside the house. Aomine had instantly rushed inside, not even bothering to remove his shoes, calling out to his mother.

Kagami kicked off his shoes and followed Satsuki and Kuroko inside since he didn’t really know the layout of the house and felt a bit out of place. When they got to the kitchen Kagami saw Aomine carefully lifting up a woman who shared his good looks and dark blue hair, her face twisted in pain as she clutched her ankle.

The redhead rushed over to help him move her to the couch in the living room as Satsuki and Kuroko started cleaning up the broken glass from the cup she must have dropped. Kagami had seen an overturned stool back in the kitchen and guessed it was responsible for her fall.

“It feels like just a sprain…” Aomine started, carefully feeling her injured ankle. “Kagami, can you go in the bathroom and get the first-aid kit from under the sink?”

“Yeah, sure. Which room?”

“First on the right.”

He went and quickly returned, and though Aomine tried his best at wrapping the ankle Satsuki eventually wandered over and took over the task, her movements gentle and precise.

“Sorry, Mom,” Aomine muttered, looking down. She squeezed the hand she held in hers and gave her son a warm smile.

“You tried, it’s all right. Now! Tell me, who’s this handsome young man over here?” she asked, turning her winning smile to the redhead, who froze, a tad embarrassed.

“Kagami Taiga, nice to meet you.”

“He’s, uh, a classmate. We were playing basketball together,” Aomine explained.

“Oh, how nice! It’s been so long since you’ve had a friend over, Daiki!” she said happily, and Kagami took note of how the blue-haired teen didn’t bother to correct her choice of words. “I’m terribly sorry, though… I’m not sure how I’ll be able to prepare supper with my ankle in this state…”

“No! Just stay sitting, or else you’ll just make it worse!” Aomine said, leaping to his feet as if to bodily keep her from getting up.

“We can simply order in, Aomine-san. No need to trouble yourself,” Kuroko added.

Kagami suddenly saw his chance, and with little hesitation, got up and cleared his throat to call attention to himself.

“I can cook, if you’d like.”

~~~

Aomine may have known little about Kagami before the meal, but after watching him dart about the kitchen for an hour as if it was his second home, and then sit through a meal with his mother essentially quizzing Kagami on everything about his life back in America, his interests, and his thoughts on life in Japan so far, well, now it was safe to say that he knew _a lot_ about the redhead.

First on the list, and most importantly in his mind, was that Kagami could cook. And that he could cook very, _very_ well.

So much so that when Kagami offered to keep coming by to help make supper while his mom recovered, Aomine leapt at the chance and offered to play one-on-one with him in return.

Kagami was very happy with their arrangement: he finally had someone to play basketball with, he was able to cook for people other than himself, and he was getting to spend a great deal of time with his crush.

Aomine was starting to warm up to him too, seeing as he no longer corrected people when they referred to the two as friends, and he sat next to Kagami whenever he showed up to classes or hung around the cafeteria at lunch—though the redhead suspected Aomine mostly enjoyed trying to steal samples from Kagami’s bentos. Eventually he found himself making two boxes of food each morning, and though Aomine never said an outright “thank you,” Kagami could tell from his smile and from how he’d bump his shoulder to his that he appreciated it.

The only problem that came with becoming close to Aomine was that other people noticed it as well. And that included people who had beef with the blue-haired teen and who were all-too-happy to discover that the bad boy apparently had a new weakness.

It was only a month after the two becoming friends that Kagami was cornered by a group of boys from another school after classes had let out. He’d been on his way to meet Aomine at the basketball court after getting stopped and scolded by yet another teacher (because unlike the blue-haired boy, Kagami couldn’t get away with anything) when he was roughly shoved into the wall by a tall, sneering boy with badly bleached hair.

“The hell is your problem?” Kagami growled, picking himself up from the wall only to get slammed back into it by another teen, his shoulder flaring with pain as the bone was jarred against the hard surface of the brick.

“Aomine’s my problem,” said the blond one with a sickening grin. “But since he’s a dangerous bastard, it’s much easier to hurt _him_ by hurting _you_.”

And with that he punched Kagami in the face, his cheek taking the most of the blow. His head slammed back into the wall with a dull thud and he closed his eyes and gasped in pain, a sudden dizziness overtaking him. He felt his nose start to bleed from the impact, but it didn’t hurt too badly so he felt hopeful that it wasn’t broken from the punch.

A couple of kicks were delivered to his abdomen before a roar erupted from behind the group of boys. Blinking through the pain, Kagami looked up in time to see a furious Aomine run towards them and quickly drop-kick the closest guy before turning to punch the lights out of the blond leader. He evaded a few clumsy swings from the other guys before skillfully taking the rest of them out, rushing to Kagami once they all lay groaning in pain on the concrete.

“Kagami! Shit! Are you alright?” he asked, voice heavy with concern. Kagami let out a weak cough.

“Yeah, just… help me up, my shoulder and head hurt like a bitch,” he said, wincing as the blue-haired teen pulled his good arm over his shoulders and helped him stand.

Aomine had probably just planned on cleaning Kagami up himself, but the moment they stepped through the door his mother demanded he take him to the hospital, worried about a possible concussion, so Aomine’s stepfather drove the two to the emergency room. Kagami ended up being fine, but the couple of hours Aomine had spent sitting and waiting for the redhead to return had been tortuous on both his mind and emotions.

Kagami came back home with them and was force-fed some soup by Aomine’s mother, though the redhead was happy to indulge her as she fretted about and made sure he was comfortable. She tucked him into Aomine’s bed for the night and he fell asleep pretty quickly, the blue-haired man staying up for hours lying on the futon on the floor, occasionally sitting up to glance at the redhead before shaking his head and lying back down, chasing sleep that just wouldn’t come.

~~~

Though Kagami awoke with quite the headache, he felt surprisingly warm and comfy. He almost turned around to fall back asleep when the source of his extra heat grunted at the movement, tanned arms pulling him closer to a strong chest.

Though the redhead’s heart sped up when he realized who was in bed with him, he desperately needed to breathe so he untangled himself from Aomine’s grasp and sat up, wincing as the movement jarred his shoulder. He carefully resettled himself on the bed, his head on the same pillow as Aomine’s as the blue-haired teen slowly blinked to full wakefulness.

“Hey,” said Kagami, his voice rough and his throat feeling a little dry.

“Hmmm,” was all Aomine said in response, blue eyes drinking in the sight of Kagami’s impressive bedhead. A tanned hand came up and gently caressed the redhead’s cheek, a dark bruise blossoming from where he’d been punched.

“Any reason you’re in bed with me? Not that I’m complaining,” Kagami said, smiling.

“Couldn’t sleep on the floor. You’re a pretty comfy pillow, by the way,” Aomine replied, matching Kagami’s grin.

And just like that, Kagami couldn’t take it anymore, seeing Aomine smile like that. If he reacted badly, well, he could always blame it on his head injury later on.

Kagami scooted closer, closing the distance between them and quickly pressing his lips to Aomine’s before he could chicken out and change his mind. When he tried to pull away, the hand on his cheek moved to grasp his hair and pull him back in close, Aomine reigniting the kiss and pressing his whole body against the redhead.

They finally pulled away from each other not long after tongues had gotten involved, if only for the sake of not wanting to push things too far right away, especially with Aomine’s family in the house. Cheeks red, panting slightly and bedhead even worse than before, Kagami gazed at Aomine, who looked as perfect as ever.

“I’m sorry you got hurt,” Aomine said softly, guilt in his eyes.

“Don’t be. You weren’t the one throwing the punches, and besides, you got those bastards back pretty good,” Kagami said firmly, wanting Aomine to know he really meant what he was saying. The blue-haired teen nodded and wrapped his arms around Kagami, pulling him back in for a hug.

“Thanks. Now I’ll just have to have you by my side at all times, make sure I can keep an eye on you and keep you safe, since you clearly can’t do that yourself,” Aomine said matter-of-factly, and Kagami could feel his smile pressed against the warm skin of his shoulder. He nuzzled Aomine’s neck and sighed.

“I can live with that.”

~~~

There were three things the kids at their high school knew as fact: the cafeteria’s food was horrible, Aomine Daiki was a guy to be avoided at all costs, and if _anyone_ ever dared to mess with his gorgeous redheaded boyfriend, the punishment would be worse than death.

**Author's Note:**

> EXCITING NEWS! To thank everyone for having 500 followers on my tumblr, I'm having a **crossover fic giveaway** , which would be a lot like the fic I wrote [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4386380) (Knb/One Piece crossover).  
> So if you're interested in having me write a crossover fic tailored to your interests, please participate! And if you don't follow me yet, here's **my tumblr,[shooponthemoon](http://shooponthemoon.tumblr.com/)**.
> 
>  **All you have to do to be entered to win is[reblog this post!](http://shooponthemoon.tumblr.com/post/124868049359/shooponthemoons-500-follower-crossover-fic)** Please also read the rules and restrictions so you have a better idea of what to expect from the giveaway.  
>  There are extra entries for people who subscribe to me here on AO3 and who frequently comment on my fics, so look into that too!


End file.
